Wish You Were Here
by LilyIsAwesomerThanYou
Summary: What if the Volturi didn't wait to see if Renesmee was harmless? A different ending to Breaking Dawn. Song-fic to "Wish You Were Here" by Matt Harris


**Hey again! I've just been having sudden inspirations for song-fics, so here's another one. The song is "Wish You Were Here" by Matt Harris. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight -_-**

* * *

><p>Wish You Were Here<p>

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever. Now I'll never know._

_I can't even breathe._

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everyone's saying, he's not coming home now._

_This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream._

-"Just a Dream," Carrie Underwood

I had always known Esme was an angel, from the moment I had seen her smiling down at her newborn son after assisting the delivery. Ever when her son died days later and she lapsed into depression. Even when she jumped off a cliff less than a month later. I had, after all, lived in a world of demons since I was 23; I was more than able to note the presence of one whose soul was filled with light.

That was Esme. She was beautiful, with her caramel hair and heart-shaped face. And her heart was so big, I often marveled how it fit in her body. I had never met a person who was so kind and concerned for others. So when she attempted suicide, I was there immediately. Before I had fully thought over what I was doing, I had changed her. Edward was furious, and for good reason too, but when he saw how much I cared for her, he let it go out of respect for me.

I had found my soul mate, 280 years after I had been born. So when she was taken from me, so quickly and forcefully, it felt as if I had been torn to pieces. I spent 80 years with her, and although they were the best of my existence, they would never be enough. Edward had told Bella that at their wedding. "No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." What would you if that forever was taken from you? My life had no purpose, no meaning. I had no reason to live.

It wasn't anyone's fault, really, except the Volturi's. They had come for Renesmee, and let's just say that the day didn't go as planned. But even the Volturi couldn't be blamed. They had been told there was an immortal child, and it was their duty to dispose of it. But of course, they could have looked closer. They could have _believed_. But they didn't really want to, and my family, my beautiful family was in shreds because of their actions. It had all happened so fast—too fast to run, too fast to even cry.

Emmett had been the first to go. He was the strongest and had felt it was his duty to protect us all. And at the first sign of violence, he had jumped in and been torn apart. Rosalie had followed soon after her mate, shrieking words I never would have dreamed she would utter. There was no rhyme or reason to the strings of profanities she put together, but even they were soon silent.

They had targeted Edward and Bella next. The child was with them, so it seemed the most logical choice. Edward had stepped in front of Bella and Renesmee, and Aro had pleaded with him to join the Volturi. He would never tire of trying to persuade Edward. But of course, even at the offer of his wife and child's safety, Edward had refused vehemently, and the fight had ultimately begun. He had lasted longer than Emmet and Rosalie, mainly because he was much faster. But he was soon a pile of stone on the grass. I wish I could erase from my memory Bella's hysterical screams at the sight of Edward dead.

And then, everyone had been fighting. I watched painfully as Jasper was ripped apart before Alice's eyes. Had she not seen this coming? They had joined us, but it was much too late to avoid a fight. The half-blood, Nahuel, had had no chance, and was quickly dead. Bella gave Renesmee to Jacob and told him to run, but they were stopped before they had even made it out of the clearing. Jacob began to fight, and seemed to have the advantage, especially because the Volturi had never fought werewolves before. He was just finishing off Demetri when Felix stepped in and killed Renesmee, and then he gave up. With Renesmee dead, there was nothing to fight for except our own lives, but Jacob didn't want a life without Renesmee. His agonized howls were soon cut off.

It was too late to run. The Denali clan had been destroyed early on. Kate had gone immediately for Jane, and they had all been killed, but not before tearing Alec apart. Garrett had died protecting Kate, and the Romanians had been killed confronting Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Most of the wolves were already dead.

I saw Alice and Bella screaming by Marcus, who wasn't even looking at them. They were hysterical, both having just lost their mates, and Bella her daughter. And Jane was getting Bella back for so smugly blocking her out earlier.

I was so distracted my everything, I didn't even move until I heard Esme screaming. There was so much pain and sheer _terror_ in her voice, that I wanted to kill whoever was hurting her. I spun around, the bloodlust rising in me for the first time in my 364 years of existing. Felix was tearing her to pieces, and then all that was left was a pile of white rock. The half-strangled yell that escaped my lips was unmatched by any sound I had ever uttered. It was a choked sound, fueled by the breaking of my heart, the snapping of my mind. Before I knew what I was doing, I was on the ground next to my wife, begging for my life to be ended. I meant nothing without Esme; I couldn't fathom my life without her. I had never groveled at the feet of another being, but there's a first time for everything, and my pride meant nothing to me now. I was sobbing, and if I could produce tears I would be blinded by them. In a flash, Aro was at my side.

"Oh, Carlisle, my dear friend. How could we repay all your kindness with your death? We respect you too much to let your death be at our hands." He glanced unflinchingly at Esme's remains. "And . . . Sorry about your mate. We'll be leaving now." The older vampire flashed a smile and suddenly I was in the clearing alone, surrounded only by the remains of my friends and family. I lie down on the ground and just screamed. In all my years, I had never questioned the existence of God, nor had I ever been so angry with Him. I had tried all I could to live a worthy life, even if I was damned regardless, and I was repaid like this? It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

There was no point to life, but I had to continue living. Even if it was only for Esme. Always for Esme. I burned everything and returned home. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my study. This wasn't life, this was Hell. So where were the flames, and the devilish laughter? Where was the screaming, and the gnashing of teeth?

I stayed in my study for weeks, starving myself. Esme was in Heaven, I knew it. _I refused to believe that she couldn't be._ She was the most wonderful person, and if she wasn't in Heaven, then I didn't want it. If she was in Hell, then I would be there with her, never leaving her side.

_I wanted to tell you_

_How closely I've kept_

_The memories of you in my heart_

_And all of the lifetimes_

_That we've had to share_

_Live even though we're apart_

It had been a year now. I couldn't forget. I would sit locked in my study, replaying memories of us, of our lives together. I tried to smile, but it felt all wrong. I had hunted, of course. Even vampires can starve to death. It was a much slower process, to be certain, but it still happened nonetheless. They slowly turn to dust, too weak to move or really do anything. Because then it's too late. But I couldn't do that to Esme. Even if she was dead.

As I sat in my old chair reading a thick medical book, I heart a soft tapping at the door. It was too quiet for a human to be able to hear, which made me curious. I ran downstairs, and opened the door. There was no one there, but a single envelope lay on the doorstep. Interested, I picked it up and opened it. A postcard fell out. On it was a picture of Esme. A sob wracked thorugh my body. I flipped it over; the return address was one word — Heaven. And then there was a note written in Esme's handwriting.

_Don't cry for me_

'_Cause I'm finally free_

_To run with the angels_

_On streets made of gold_

_To listen to stories of saints new and old_

_To worship our Maker_

_That's where I'll be_

_When you finally find me_

_Now don't you be weary 'cause waiting for you_

_Are wonders that you've never known_

_Just hold on to Jesus, reach out for his hands_

_And one day they'll welcome you home_

_And that's when you'll be_

_Finally free, finally free_

_To run with the angels_

_On streets made of gold_

_To listen to stories of saints new and old_

_To worship our Maker_

_That's where I'll be_

_When you finally find me_

_I wish you were here, I wish you were here_

_And all of the dreams that you treasure_

_Will soon come together_

_And that's when your sorry will find tomorrow_

_And you will rise again_

_We'll run with the angels on streets made of gold_

_We'll listen to stories of saints new and old_

_We'll worship our Maker, that's where we'll be_

_When you finally find me_

_I wish you were here_

I began crying again. She was in Heaven, waiting for me, like I had always dreamed. I had always known she was an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Please? :)<strong>


End file.
